Life's Unfair
by n0b0dycares
Summary: AU story about Hinata. Her life experiences in the real world. Eventual NaruHina romance. Implied canon couples. Don't read this for now.
1. Chapter 1 Frustrations

It's just my take on reality where the main character is Hinata. I can somehow relate to her and I think these things may happen to her in the real world. It's dedicated to me, myself and I. I'm not a great writer so there's a high chance that you'll hate it. _ **If you don't like it don't read it.**_

* * *

Prologue

Life is unfair

'Do unto others what others do unto you'

Does that mean that in every good deed we've done to other people there's a reward waiting for us?

By saying that, does every people do good to others because they're expecting a good deed in return?

For one, I am one of the people who expect a return if I've done something good.

Life is unfair, so even if you've done a great thing to others, they will not give you something back in return.

For example: You listen to all their problems. You always try to comfort them or even give advice. While expecting that when you have problems they will be there to listen to you.

But life is unfair, so they wouldn't listen to you.

I wanted to say or ask why they wouldn't listen. But I didn't.

We always ask questions even if we know the answer. And I know the answer to that question. It's so simple, they just care for themselves.

They don't give a fuck about what happens to you. They'll always set you aside and will just call you back when they need someone who'll be foolish enough to listen to what they say.

Am I like that too? Because I am listening to their problems cause I was expecting that they'll listen to mine to.

I am fond of that equal exchange thing but people wouldn't follow that.

I also wanted to try not to listen to them but I always end up listening because I always think that I don't want it to happen to me, even if it does happen.

Maybe life is really full of lies. They say they understand you while deep inside they don't.

Even if they don't really want to listen, I want someone to be by my side. The one who'll make me feel important by trying to understand me.

Will you be the one of the rare people who'll listen to my story?

Or do you belong in the group where you'll ignore me?


	2. Chapter 2 Cleaning

A/N: This story is just my way of expressing my frustrations. It may be pointless for you so beware.

* * *

 **Life's Unfair**

Hinata's POV

The loud sound of the bell ringing signaled the end of classes. Several people hurried out the room including Naruto-kun. I tried my best not to stare at him as he walked out of the room after Sakura-chan who's clinging to Sasuke-san. He's trying to look irritated but the light blush on his cheeks doesn't escape my eyes so I know that he doesn't mind being held by her. Naruto-kun just laughs at him while pointing out that fact. I thought he likes Sakura-chan? Maybe I'm wrong but I shouldn't raise my hopes up.

Sighing softly, cause they seem to be doing well while I still haven't confessed to Naruto. I start to arrange my things. I remembered that Neji-san said that I should go home early today.

My teacher called me so I looked up. "Can you please help me bring this to my office?" she said while smiling sweetly.

I wanted to ask why me? But it would be pointless because no one will do it. The others who are kind enough to help the teachers already left. So I stand and went to her.

I accompany her to office, nodding absentmindedly to the pointless things she says. She should've just asked a boy to help her because the books are quite heavy but I can manage. I need to go home early.

I bowed as I said goodbye to her after she hearing her thanks. I can see the other students look at me weirdly. No, the look is not weird it's full of accusations. I just looked at the ground as I go to my classroom. I should've brought my bag to the office but as I've said it's quite heavy.

Sliding the door quietly as possible, the two girls on duty looked at me. And I don't like that look.

They looked at each other while smiling, they're obviously planning something so I hurriedly went to my desk to get my things when one of them spoke.

"Hey, will you please be kind and clean the room for us."

"Uhm, I-I can't. I have to go home early today s-"

"We have to go early too. My mom is sick you know. Poor her, she must've been hungry," the other said looking at the gate sadly.

"But I-"

"Oh you will?! Thank you. You're so kind. Come on we must hurry to your Mom," she said while she pulled the other to the door. She's clearly attempting to hold her laughter.

"I have to go home too," I said weakly because I know that they wouldn't be able to hear it and if they did they still wouldn't come back.

I can still hear their voices when they said, "Your Mom's in abroad right? What a lie."

"Well, it's not like she'll hate us. She's the most kind right?" the other of the two said as their laughter slowly fade away.

I released a deep breath out. Clenching my fists, I feel like I want to punch something or destroy something. I don't wanna be bossed around. I feel angry for myself for not protesting louder. Now I wanna shout and say the words that I normally wouldn't say. I want to leave the task that they left to me alone so that they'll have hell tomorrow but I know that I wouldn't be able to do that.

I'll feel guilty and end up doing it anyway. So I did clean it up. I began to wipe the blackboard clean by harshly scrubbing the eraser. I'm cleaning it up faster than my ordinary pace.

When I finished it all, I tried to run to the gates without making loud noises. Most of the students already left the school grounds so I didn't bump into anyone. The teachers are probably in their offices, chatting to their fellow workers to end the day. The sun is now beginning to set, the light is now orange color which reminds me of Naruto-kuns favorite color. If luck's on me, I'll be able to make it home before it gets completely dark.

I feel tired but running is a good exercise. I know that I'm just trying to be positive. It's always been like this.

"Hey Hinata!" I slowed my running to wait for Kiba-kun to catch up.

"Good evening," Shino-kun said which startled me. I didn't notice him.

He seemed to notice it so he sulk, "You didn't even notice me."

"I-I'm sorry Shino-kun. Good evening to you two," I said while smiling. I hope he'll cheer up.

"Heh, he's used to it so don't worry 'bout it. Why're you running?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have to go home early. I'll go ahead," I run while saying that. As much as possible, I want to avoid Neji-niisan's wrath.

I finally arrived at home, removing my shoes and placing them at the door. I noticed that Neji-niisan's shoes aren't there. I breathed out an air of relief, I calmly arranged myself to be presentable.

Walking slowly at the tatami floor, I saw Hanabi-chan carrying two cups of tea.

"Onee-chan, welcome back! Where have you been? I thought you're gonna be home early today?"

"Well, there are some disturbances. Is Neji-niisan here?" I asked while taking the dishes she's holding to the kitchen.

"He's here but he went out to buy something."

"Oh, is that so? Should we go to where Father is?"

"Let's," she said while smiling happily as she turned.

I followed her after saying that she must be quiet. And I saw Neji-niisan removing his shoes.

"Hinata-sama you were late," he was frowning.

"I'm sorry. Some things happened in school," I smiled apologetically. Seeing that he bought a food from the nearest restaurant which is a few blocks from here. I guess Father asked him to make me come home early to cook food for the visitor, he should've just asked me.

He just sighed and said, "Can you please just cook something that takes less time for our dinner? Your father asked me to make you cook early for the visitor."

"Yes, leave it to me," I said while smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 Book

A/N: This is my way of releasing frustrations so it's not great. Sorry for that.

* * *

 **Life's unfair**

Hinata's POV

Another normal day at school, I still feel out of place. It'll be much better if Shino-kun and Kiba-kun was here. They're my friends and the ones who I feel most close to.

My seatmate suddenly exclaimed, "Oh man, I still haven't buy a book in English. I'll miss the test." She said to herself (more like shouted).

I hesitated if I should let her borrow mine. Our English schedule is Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Its Monday today so I'll need it by Wednesday but I accidentally brought it at school. I passed the first quiz and our teacher said that the passers wouldn't have to take the second quiz which will be taken later today.

I gave her my book and said, "Here you can use mine but please return it to me okay?"

"Of course I'll return it. I just forgot to buy mine. I'll definitely buy one tomorrow," she said while smiling.

I know that she's noisy and loud but she can be kind. Just cut out the part where she's pointing out about other people's mistakes or ugliness.

The last subject is English so after this class, I can go home early. It's allowed in our school so I'm not disobeying the rules or anything.

As I arranged my things, I briefly look at Naruto-kun's seat. He's talking to Sakura-chan who looks disappointed because Sasuke-san is leaving too.

She's complaining, "Why do I have to be left with Naruto!"

"Come on Sakura-chan. What'll I do without you? It's English you know. You're my only hope, you know?" he smiled at her with his hands rubbing on each other.

"Please, please?"

I smiled at the trio, they always look like they're having fun.

"Tch, I'll go ahead," he said as he flicked Sakura-chans forehead. I was confused, is that some sort of a code between them? Sakura-chan blushed and Naruto-kun also looked confused but he turned his head in my area so I bowed my head immediately. I pretended that I didn't see a thing and just proceeded to pack my things. I forgot that it's rude to stare at people, especially if you can be caught on doing that.

I hurriedly exit the classroom. I wanted to remind the girl that borrowed my book to return it tomorrow but I don't want to go back again just for that. I'm sure that she'll be annoyed.

The usual dinner happened when I got home. So I just slept after doing the dishes and the other remaining assignments.

Fast forward to the next day, I was expecting that she'll return the book this day just like what she said yesterday. I was waiting for her to do that on her own but I got tired and I'm having a bad feeling that she might've lost it so I approached her and asked.

"Uhmm.. Can I get the book that you've borrowed yesterday?"

"Oh, so you own that book. Sorry, I forgot it at home. I'll really return it to you tomorrow," she said while smiling sheepishly.

I sighed, "Will you return it to me early tomorrow? We have a test in Wednesday, and that book is needed so.."

"I get it! I'll really return it to you tomorrow," she said as she waved me off.

It really irritates me when a person who borrowed something from someone got annoyed when they're pestered if they didn't return it earlier. It's not my fault that I need it and they should really learn to return the things they've borrowed if they want their things to also be returned to them.

But I didn't say anything as much as I want to do that, it's always been like this. I don't want her to get angry at me for saying those things to her. I'm not even sure if I got the confidence to do that.

After our classes, I told her that she should really return it tomorrow. And like I imagined, she became irritated when I talked to her about that. She said, "Ugh. I get it already. You shouldn't have lend it to me if you're gonna pester me like that."

I was so embarrassed. I shouldn't really speak my thoughts out. I really wish someone would help me in that situation. Sadly, he was not here. He already went out with his usual company as they go home excited because of their plan. They're gonna eat ramen.

I just excused myself and walked away, lowering my head until I got to the gates because I might get into an accident if I walk home in that position.

Fast forward to the next day, my usual uneventful normal life was changed because of her. She still haven't bought the book and my book is now gone.

"W-what happened to my book? Where is it?"

"Well, I kind of lost it. I just put it in my desk then it was gone."

Of course it will be stolen, that book is needed and some of my classmates still haven't buyed one. I started to accept that she lost it but I was disappointed that she didn't say sorry. What irritated me was that her friends said that I must feel guilty. I wanted to ask why would I feel that way, I'm not that kind. They must've expected me to forgive her that easily when she still haven't said sorry and just buy a book myself. I don't want to do that because it's unfair so even if I feel guilty or not, she must handle it on her own.

We still tried to convince the teacher to let us still take the quiz but she shook her head no. I'll just look at it positively that she still checked our attendance.

No one lend us a book, well no one let her borrow one. I didn't ask anyone because I just have the feeling that they wouldn't lend me too. In the end, we both didn't take the quiz. It doesn't matter anymore, I just wish that Father wouldn't know a thing about this.

I missed one quiz, it might not be important for others but Neji-niisan will get mad if he learned about this. I sure hope not.


End file.
